


My favourite colour is you

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Shiro, M/M, and shiro has an, canonverse, gay disaster takashi shirogane, im gay, lance is flirting with an alien, moment, of course, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Shiro cleared his throat. Lance glanced up at him, and then quickly averted his eyes, leaning away from her. The alien looked between them in confusion but got up when Lance didn’t say or do anything further.“Why do youalwayshave to do that?” Lance said, half defeated half angry as he turned to look at him.Shiro’s heart sank. He was right… they weren’t on a mission today, they were at a party, and not everyone was out to hurt Lance.“I’m sorry,” Shiro said softly and Lance scoffed.“Right. Am I not allowed to haveanyfun? Ever? Or is it just so beyond your comprehension that someone could actually want to reciprocate my advances and be interested in me?”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 251





	My favourite colour is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlockWritesShance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/gifts).



Lance flirting with this alien or that alien on whatever planet they were situated wasn’t a rare occurrence. In fact, Shiro would go as far as to say it was a _regular_ occurrence. It was second nature to all of them by now to roll their eyes and let Lance have his fun and then pull him away before he got himself into some sort of trouble. Lance had whined about them being overly paranoid to begin with, but it had happened once too many times now that he just accepted it, with a pout on his face and let whoever it was drag him away. 

It was generally Shiro that was doing the dragging. Shiro was the ‘team leader’ and that meant that of course the responsibility fell to him, and he didn’t know why say… Hunk couldn’t do it - Hunk who was Lance’s best friend, and could maybe talk some sense into him. No, Shiro was the one that had to deal with Lance’s pouting face and the strop that he’d have on for the next five minutes or so until he found something else to get excited about. Shiro didn’t particularly mind, much; it was an endearing quality of his, if sometimes a little annoying, but they all did things that were irritating from time to time, and Shiro had no doubt that he did too. 

They were currently at what had been dubbed a ‘diplomatic meeting’ by Allura, but really… it was a party. A fancy party - they’d all been given special attire to wear, and reluctantly had left their bayards behind, though Keith had insisted on stashing his knife on him somewhere beneath the floaty fabric of their clothes, and Shiro didn’t think it was a bad idea; you could never be too careful. The paladins were all mingling around with the townsfolk that were attending, and a sweep of the room told him that Pidge and Hunk were by the snack table, keeping a ‘keen eye’ on things, he was sure. Allura and Coran were discussing things with one of the leaders, and Keith was currently sulking in the corner with his arms folded defensively over his chest. A few aliens had tried talking to him, but it seemed they’d given up now. 

Lance… Lance was dancing. It seemed like he was having a good time, which was good. He was in between two aliens, who had a hand each and were leading him around the floor and it looked like he was laughing. Shiro watched him for a moment with a small smile on his face before averting his attention elsewhere. Well, at least it seemed like everything was going well. At this rate, they’d have an alliance in no time. 

Shiro kept his gaze firmly off of Lance, aware that his instinct was to pull Lance away from any potential courtship, and he didn’t want to ruin Lance’s fun. That was all it was, of course; he’d gotten so used to doing that, that… that was what he wanted to do now. That was all. 

It was quite a while before he managed to get himself together enough to look back, still aware that it was his duty to keep an eye on them all and keep them safe, but Lance was nowhere in sight. Shiro felt his heart rate rise as he scanned the room, looking around for him. He was gone. Shiro quickly made his way over to Keith, aware from the look he was giving him that Keith could see the concern on his face. 

“Where did Lance go?” he asked quickly and Keith rolled his eyes with an amused smile. 

“He headed out onto the balcony with someone a little while ago.”

“And you’re not worried?” Shiro asked, brows furrowed. 

“They seemed like they were having a good time,” Keith said, giving him a look that told Shiro all he needed to know about _that_. “Besides, Lance can handle himself.”

Shiro bit his lip, holding his tongue; Keith was right, Lance could handle himself. Still, show Lance a pretty face and that was a sure way to distract him. 

“I’m going to check on him,” Shiro said and Keith nodded, looking more amused than ever, though Shiro didn’t know why. Lance could be in danger, why was he looking at him like Shiro had missed the punchline to a joke that he hadn’t even told?

He didn’t dwell on it any longer, heading out to the balcony, where he breathed a sigh of relief to see Lance fully intact and safe, sitting on the ledge talking with an alien. Their hands were laying over each other’s and Lance brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and they leaned in. 

Shiro cleared his throat. 

Lance glanced up at him, and then quickly averted his eyes, leaning away from her. The alien looked between them in confusion but got up when Lance didn’t say or do anything further. 

“Why do you _always_ have to do that?” Lance said, half defeated half angry as he turned to look at him. 

Shiro’s heart sank. He was right… they weren’t on a mission today, they were at a party, and not everyone was out to hurt Lance.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said softly and Lance scoffed. 

“Right. Am I not allowed to have _any_ fun? Ever? Or is it just so beyond your comprehension that someone could actually want to reciprocate my advances and be interested in me?”

“What? No- that’s not-” Shiro said quickly, walking over to him and sitting down in the aliens place. 

“Then what is it?” Lance asked with a sigh. 

Shiro frowned. “I don’t… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Lance said flatly. “That’s not good enough.”

“I see people near you and I just want to get them away,” Shiro admitted quietly and Lance frowned. 

“Why?” 

“Because it makes me angry,” he said, furrowing his brows. He’d never really thought about it before. 

“Angry? Shiro, you’re crazy hot, it wouldn’t take _anything_ for you to get with someone, you’d probably just have to _look_ at them and they’d be yours,” he huffed. 

“I- what?” Shiro asked, blinking. “No- no, I don’t… I don’t want to ‘get with’ anyone. I just don’t want them near _you_.”

Lance looked at him for a very long moment and then his lip curled into a smile. “Sounds to me like you’re jealous.”

“What? I just said-”

“Not of me,” Lance said, shaking his head. “You don’t want anyone _else_ near me, because _you_ want to be the one near me,” he said, and then suddenly looked very self conscious, as though he could be wrong. 

“Oh,” Shiro said, looking down. That… yeah. That seemed about right. 

“Oh?”

“I mean…” he blew out a breath and then looked back at Lance. “I guess… that sounds kinda right.”

“Wait, it does?” Lance asked, surprised. “You really have a thing for me?”

“I- yeah, I guess I do,” Shiro said. “I mean, it makes sense.”

“It… does?”

Shiro shrugged. “Yeah.” He didn’t really know what to say, because Lance was right, but also this was very much news to him. 

“Wait, so like… like a _thing_ thing?” Lance asked, biting his lip. 

Shiro looked at him, really studied his face for a few moments and then smiled softly. “Yeah.”

“Like a… you wanna kiss me kinda thing?” he asked almost shyly. 

“You want me to kiss you?” Shiro asked, tilting his head. 

“W-well… you did kinda ruin my chances before.”

Shiro laughed softly. “I did,” he agreed. 

Lance looked at him, and Shiro smiled, gently brushing Lance’s hair behind his ear as Lance had done for the alien, and leaned in. Lance tipped his head towards Shiro’s, eyes fluttering closed. 

“You look beautiful tonight, by the way,” Shiro murmured. “I didn’t know how to tell you earlier.”

“Shiro-” Lance started, but Shiro cut him off, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss. Lance made a soft startled sound, but melted against him, letting Shiro caress his lips with his own, hand sliding into his hair. 

“Really?” came a voice from the doorway, and they both sprung apart in surprise. “You come out here in a jealous rage to come and protect Lance and now this?” Keith looked more amused than anything, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised. 

Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but Lance grabbed onto his shirt collar, pulling him back against his lips. 

“No way am I letting you get away without giving me a proper kiss, Takashi Shirogane,” he scolded lightly against his lips and Shiro laughed, flipping Keith off and sliding a hand back into Lance’s hair, kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet yote


End file.
